Eiskunstlauf
thumb|200px|[[Isabelle Delobel und Olivier Schoenfelder Europameister 2007 bei einer Hebefigur]] Der Eiskunstlauf ist eine Form des Eislaufs, bei dem es auf die kunstvolle Ausführung von Sprüngen, Pirouetten und Schritten ankommt. Es gibt internationale Eiskunstlaufwettbewerbe, wie z. B. die Weltmeisterschaft, und Eiskunstlauf ist auch eine offizielle Disziplin bei den Olympischen Winterspielen. Dieser Sport ist mit dem Schaugeschäft verwoben, als „großartige Schau“, bei der man die Eiskunstläufer nicht beurteilt, und es ist üblich geworden, dass am Ende mancher Wettbewerbe ein Schaulaufen stattfindet. Viele Eiskunstläufer wirken während und nach ihrer Amateurkarriere dabei mit. Disziplinen Eiskunstlauf wird in vier Disziplinen bei internationalen Meisterschaften durchgeführt: * Einzellaufen * Paarlaufen * Eistanzen * Synchroneiskunstlauf Geschichte Hauptartikel: Geschichte des Eiskunstlaufes thumb|225px|'' “Ice skating Scene“'' Ein Bild von J. Baber um 1830 Die Wiege des Eiskunstlaufs stand in Großbritannien, der erste Wettkampf fand hier 1814 statt. Von hier breitete er sich in ganz Europa und den USA aus. In den USA fügte man dem Eiskunstlauf noch Musik hinzu und setzte Tanz- und Ballettelemente ein. Beim Ausflug in die Frühgeschichte der Sportart muss man eher über Eislauf sprechen, der sich erst viel später in zwei unterschiedliche Sportdisziplinen, Eiskunstlauf und Eisschnelllauf, geteilt hat. Die ersten historischen Erwähnungen vom Eislauf stammen aus Dänemark 1134, die älteste englische Kenntnis stammt aus dem Jahr 1180. Archäologische Funde (aus Knochen gefertigte Schlittschuhe) datieren den Ursprung des Eislaufens in die Bronze- und Steinzeit. Primitive Anfänge kann man schon in den Niederlanden im 13. und 14. Jh. finden, wo die beschlagenen Kanten der Holzschuhe einfache Laufbögen ausführen ließen. In den Niederlanden war Schlittschuhlaufen ein Volksvergnügen, wie das manche Bilder der Alten Meister bezeugen, andernorts war es nur Adelsvorrecht. Der Kaiser Rudolf II. soll einen großen Eiskarneval veranstaltet haben, der unangefochten zur Popularisierung dieser Kurzweil beitrug. Die Entwicklung des echten Eiskunstlaufens fing aber erst im 18. Jh. an, als die Kufen die Form einer Kurve bekamen, was die Ausführung von Drehungen und komplizierten Elementen ermöglichte. * 1742 wurde in Edinburgh der erste Eislaufverein der Welt gegründet – Edinburgh Skating Club. * 1772 gab Robert Johns das erste Eiskunstlaufhandbuch „A treatise on skating“ in London heraus. Eisbahnen und Winterstadien thumb|[[Rideau Canal in Ottawa]] Die ersten Eisbahnen waren zugefrorene Teiche und Flüsse. Die Aufbereitung des Eises war aber recht schwierig und Klimaverhältnisse bestimmten die geographischen Regionen, in denen sich der Eislauf entwickeln konnte. Zum Beispiel in Annalen des philadelphiaschen Vereines, der 1848 gegründet wurde, kann man finden, dass zur Ausrüstung auch einige Meter Rettungstau gehörten. In Kanada dagegen war dünnes Eis nicht das Problem, sondern die aufliegenden Schneemassen, so wurde im Jahr 1860 mit großem Ruhm das erste Stadion im Land überdacht. Die erste Kunsteisbahn (lat. Glaciarium) wurde in London (Chelsea) schon im Jahr 1876 gebaut. Der Ausbau weiterer Kunsteisbahnen war entscheidend für die folgende Entwicklung dieses Sportes. Das bis dahin größte überdachte Eisstadion haben die Japaner im Jahr 1960 in Tokio gebaut. Seine Eisfläche ist 4.000 m² groß. Den Japanern gehört auch die größte Freilufteisbahn, die im Jahr 1967 angelegt wurde und eine Fläche von 15.400 m² hat. Eisstadien finden wir heutzutage nicht nur in Kanada, USA, Schweden und in weiteren europäischen Ländern mit Eishockey- oder Eiskunstlauftradition, sondern auch in wärmeren Regionen wie Spanien oder auch im schwarzen Afrika, z. B. in der Elfenbeinküste. Durch die Weiterentwicklung von witterungsunabhängigem synthetischen Eis wird dieser Trend noch verstärkt. Außerdem schießen in der gesamten Welt die sogenannten Skihallen wie Pilze aus dem Boden (im Jahr 2007 gibt es rund 150 solcher Hallen), darin kann sowohl einfaches Skilaufen als auch Eishockey, Eislaufen, ja selbst Rodeln das ganze Jahr über betrieben werden. Regeln und Wettkämpfe Die ersten internationalen Eiskunstlaufwettkämpfe fanden im Jahr 1882 in Wien statt, nach der Wettkampfordnung, dem sog. Regulativ. Es wurde aus dem Lehrbuch der Schüler von Jackson Haines – Dr. Körper, Wirth und Diamantidi „Spuren auf dem Eise“ abgeleitet, das im Jahr 1881 herausgegeben worden war. Dieses Regulativ übernahm später auch die Internationale Eislaufunion (ISU), und so sind die Regeln entstanden, die im Grunde bis heute gelten. Zu deutlicheren Veränderungen kam es mit der Einführung der Kurzkür und mit der Umstellung des Verhältnisses in der Bewertung von Pflicht- und Kür. Um die subjektiv bewertete Sportart Eiskunstlaufen transparenter und objektiver zu gestalten, hat die ISU ein neues Wertungssystem entwickelt, das seit der Saison 2004/2005 das [[ISU-Wertungssystem für Eiskunstlauf und Eistanzen#Das „alte“ System|''"6.0 System"]] international abgelöst hat. Dem Eiskunstlaufbewertungssystem (engl. ''ISU Judging System) der internationalen Eislaufunion liegt eine vollkommen neue Berechnung der Wettkampfergebnisse zugrunde. Mit dem Einsatz eines digitalen Videosystems im Wettkampf sind die Preisrichter in die Lage versetzt, Elemente wiederholt zu betrachten und damit objektiver zu bewerten. * Bei den ersten Wiener Wettkämpfen wurde der Norweger Axel Paulsen Dritter, der schon damals seinen berühmten Sprung zeigte, der bis heute zum Eiskunstlaufeinmaleins gehört. * Die erste Europameisterschaft war schon im Jahre 1891, schon vor der ISU-Gründung, und erster Europameister war der Deutsche Oskar Uhlig. * Am 9. Februar 1896 fand in Sankt Petersburg die erste Weltmeisterschaft statt, die wieder ein Deutscher, diesmal Gilbert Fuchs, gewann. Fünf Jahre später gewann der legendäre Schwede Ulrich Salchow seinen ersten Weltmeistertitel, dem er dann noch 9 weitere folgen ließ. Seinen erstaunlichen Rekord stellte in den Jahren 1927-1936 die genauso legendäre Norwegerin Sonja Henie ein und in den Jahren 1969-1978 auch Irina Rodnina, die ihre ersten vier Titel im Paarlauf mit Alexej Ulanow gewann und die weiteren sechs Titel mit ihrem ehemaligen Ehemann Alexander Saizew. * Die Damen begannen um den Titel der Weltmeisterin im Jahr 1908 in Davos zu kämpfen, aber um den Titel der Europameisterin erst im Jahr 1930 in Wien, wo auch die Premiere der Europameisterschaften für den Paarlauf stattfand. Erste Europameisterin bei den Damen wurde die Österreicherin Fritzi Burger. Auch die Paare konkurrierten um Weltmeistertitel schon früher – seit dem Jahre 1908. * Eistanz erschien in der Wettlaufordnung erst im Jahr 1952 bei den Weltmeisterschaften in Paris und zwei Jahre später auch bei Europameisterschaften in Bozen. Seit 1976 ist Eistanz auch eine olympische Disziplin. * Die jüngste Eiskunstlaufdisziplin ist das Precision Skating, auch Synchroneiskunstlauf genannt, es ist ein Gruppen-Eislauf mit anfänglich 12 bis 24 Teilnehmern, die ihre Eistanzfiguren rhythmisch nach Musik absolvieren. 1998 wurde die Anzahl der Läufer pro Formation auf 16 begrenzt. Die Formationen werden entsprechend ihrem Leistungsstand in Klassen eingeteilt. – Die Läufer heißen auf Englisch "iceskateers". Wie beim Eistanzen dürfen nur Figuren in verschiedener Zusammenstellung vorgetragen werden, weder Sprünge noch Pirouetten o.dgl. sind erlaubt. Wegen der geringen individuellen Bewegungsfreiheit und aus Sicherheitsgründen sind Beschränkungen bei den Figuren beschlossen worden. Die ISU organisiert seit 2000 Weltmeisterschaften; ab 2001 wurden auch Solosprünge zugelassen, die jedoch sehr gut mit dem Vortrag der übrigen Mannschafts-Teilnehmer korrespondieren müssen. Ein Wettkampf besteht aus der Kurzkür und (an einem anderen Tag) der freien Kür. Von einer Jury werden Technik, Symmetrie und Präzision bewertet. Eiskunstlauf bei den Olympischen Spielen siehe: Eiskunstlauf bei den Olympischen Spielen - Liste der Olympiasieger im Eiskunstlauf * 1908 der erste olympische Eiskunstlaufwettbewerb in London. In der Wettlaufordnung waren vier Disziplinen (Damen- und Männereinzel, Paarlauf, Spezialfiguren) Der Wettkampf in Spezialfiguren wurde dann nie mehr durchgeführt. Ulrich Salchow war 1908 in London der erste Olympiasieger. * 1920 der zweite olympische Eiskunstlaufwettbewerb war in Antwerpen, sechs Jahre nach der letzten Weltmeisterschaft (1914). Insgesamt sind in Antwerpen 9 Herren, 6 Damen und 8 Paare aus sechs Ländern gestartet. * 1924 die ersten Olympischen Winterspiele in Chamonix. Es starteten 29 Teilnehmer (16 Herren und 13 Damen) aus elf Ländern. * 1976 Olympische Winterspiele in Innsbruck. Es haben schon 105 Starter (52 Herren und 53 Damen) aus 18 Ländern teilgenommen. Frauen und Eiskunstlauf Eiskunstlauf als Sportart war den Frauen lange aus verschiedenen Gründen fast untersagt. Unter anderem wurden medizinische und soziale Gründe angeführt. Mit der Aufnahme der Damenwettbewerbe stand aber zu befürchten, dass die Sympathie der Kampfrichter für holde Weiblichkeit auf ihre objektiven Ansichten schlechten Einfluss haben würde. Man schlug sogar vor, in den Regeln festzulegen, dass die Kampfrichter bei Frauenwettbewerben verpflichtend eine blaue Brille zu tragen hätten. Mann muss aber gleich sagen, dass die Frauen sich schließlich auch beim Sporttreiben an die viktorianische Kleiderordnung hielten und in schweren Wollkleidern und Unterröcken antreten mussten, die die Bewegungen massiv erschwerten. thumbnail|Madge Syers-Cave, hier mit ihrem Ehemann bei den Olympischen Spielen 1908 Florence Madeline Syers bekannt als „Madge“ Syers, war die erste Frau, die sich aufgrund ungenauer Formulierungen bei der - eigentlich nur für Männer vorgesehenen - ersten Eiskunstlaufweltmeisterschaft 1902 ihr Startrecht erkämpfte. Äußerst souverän belegte sie dann noch den zweiten Platz. Madge Syers und der britische Verband National Skating Association hatten herausgefunden, dass die ISU-Wettkampfsordnung nirgendwo festgestellt hat, dass die Frauen nicht an einem Wettkampf teilnehmen könnten. Die NSA kämpfte vehement um das Startrecht ihrer Sportlerin – vielleicht nur, weil ihr Ehemann Edgar Syers, mit dem sie auch an Paarlaufkonkurrenzen teilnahm, Generalsekretär des Verbandes war. So endete die Teilnahme der einzigen Frau sensationell. Syers wurde hinter dem Schweden Ulrich Salchow Zweite und hätte womöglich sogar den Sieg verdient. Dies fand nicht nur das Publikum und einige Experten, sondern auch der Gewinner. Empört darüber, dass seine Konkurrentin keinen Preis bekam, überreichte er ihr sehr demonstrativ seine Trophäe. Ein Jahr nach dem Gewinn des Vizeweltmeistertitels trat sie noch einmal gegen ausschließlich männliche Konkurrenz an und wurde erste britische Meisterin im Herreneiskunstlauf. Weitere Chancen, die Männer zu schlagen, bekam sie jedoch nicht mehr. Bei den Europameisterschaften in Davos 1904 konnte sie aufgrund einer Verletzung nicht zur Kür antreten. Die Internationale Eislaufunion änderte rasch die Regeln und ab 1906 wurden eigenständige Damenwettbewerbe veranstaltet. Zweimal hintereinander wurde Madge Syers Weltmeisterin. 1908 errang sie in London auch den Titel der Olympiasiegerin. Eine weitere Bahnbrecherin wuchs in Russland auf. Panins Schülerin Xena Cezar begann mit dem Eiskunstlauf schon am Gymnasium. Die Tochter eines Musiklehrers, selbst eine ausgezeichnete Pianistin, übertrug ihre Kunst und ihr künstlerisches Gefühl auf das Eis. Sie war die erste russische Frau, die sich bei der Nationalmeisterschaft für den Herrenwettbewerb angemeldet hat. Zwischen den fünf teilnehmenden Männern besetzte sie den dritten Platz. Auf Protest der „verschnupften“ Herren wurde ein weiterer ähnlicher Wettbewerb nicht mehr veranstaltet. Sonja Henie, die norwegische Meisterin und fraglose Diva des Eiskunstlaufes zwischen 1924 und 1936, stellte bei den Olympischen Winterspielen in Chamonix 1924 eine große Neuheit vor, den bis zu den Knien kurzen Rock. Von da an wurde sie von anderen Eiskunstläuferinnen nachgeahmt, die anfingen, kurze Röcke, die ihre Bewegungen nicht behinderten, zu tragen. Das Schicksal einer der weiteren Eiskunstläuferinnen, Tenley Albright, ist ganz außergewöhnlich. Als kleines Mädchen bekam sie nicht-paralytische Kinderlähmung. Sie wollte laufen, aber vor allem wollte sie Eiskunstläuferin werden. Es dauerte noch lange, bis sie ihre ersten Schritte machen konnte. Als 11-Jährige konnte sie mit dem Eiskunstlaufen beginnen – sie war wieder gesund. Nach acht Jahren harter Arbeit wurde sie amerikanische Meisterin, dann noch 2-fache Weltmeisterin, und 1956 gewann sie die Goldmedaille bei den Olympischen Winterspielen in Cortina d’Ampezzo. Die niederländische Eiskunstläuferin Sjoukje Dijkstra widmete viel Zeit der athletischen Vorbereitung, daher wurde auch ihr Lauf voll Kraft und Energie. Dijkstra verkörperte überhaupt nicht die Vorstellung eines zarten und schlanken Mädchens, das über dem Eis wie eine Fee schwebt. Im Gegenteil, mit ihrer Gestalt wirkte sie vielmehr als Ringkämpferin. Ungeachtet dieses Gewichtshandicaps war sie eine Hochsprungmeisterin. In ihrer athletischen Vorbereitung setzte sie neben dem Lauf auch auf den Hochsprung, und in dieser Disziplin war sie auch die niederländische Rekordfrau. Aber nicht nur das, sie war auch eine gute Judoka. Ihre Eiskunstlaufkarriere begann sie als 18-Jährige mit dem Europameistertitel 1962, den sie in den folgenden Jahren noch dreimal verteidigte. Bei den Olympischen Winterspielen in Squaw Valley 1960 endete sie als Zweite. Es wäre kein großes Problem, die besten Trainer um Hilfe zu bitten. Es tauchte aber finanzielles Hindernis auf: Sjoukie suchte sich den amerikanischen Trainer Arnold Gerschwiller aus, hatte aber nicht genug Geld, um ihn zu bezahlen. Schließlich halfen ihr Freunde aus verschiedenen Sportarten – aus dem Eiskunstlauf, der Leichtathletik und auch aus dem Judo. Bei den Olympischen Winterspielen in Innsbruck 1964 gewann sie die Goldmedaille. Ausrüstung Hauptartikel: Geschichte des Schlittschuhes Kufen Eiskunstlaufkufen, aus hartem Stahl gefertigt, sind 3 bis 4 Millimeter breit. Sie haben eine sehr geringfügige Konkavkurve, die die Ausführung von Drehungen und komplizierten Elementen ermöglicht. Die Nut im Blatt, genannt Hohlschliff, hat auf jeder Seite fein geschliffene Kanten (die Innenkante und Außenkante), die dem Eisläufer Steuerung und Beschleunigung ermöglichen. Zähne an der Frontseite des Blattes, genannt Bezahnung, werden vor allem zum Abstoßen, zum Absprung und zur Landung von Sprüngen und als Zirkelpunkt für Pirouetten benutzt. Kufen haben unterschiedliche Fersenhöhen. Eistänzer tragen häufig eine hohe Ferse, die das Körpergewicht nach vorn an die Fersenballen drückt, damit gewinnt man eine bessere Steuerung bei Richtungsänderungen und schnellen Schritten. Schuhe Nach Maß für jeden Fuß gefertigte und stark versteifte bis zu den Waden hochgeschlossene Schnürstiefel, mit dickem, steifen Lederinneren und mit zusätzlicher Knöchelstütze. Breite lederne Zungen mit Polsterung erlauben Flexibilität innerhalb des Schuhes. Kostüme thumb|[[Kristin Fraser und Igor Lukanin beim Originaltanz der EM 2009]] Die Garderobe der Eiskunstläufer und Eistänzer wird durch den Charakter des Programms und die Musikwahl bestimmt. Ihre Kostüme sollten die Leistung krönen, aber nicht zur Ablenkung werden. Bei der Kür sollten die Damen einen Rock und Männer eine lange Hose tragen. Hosen sind bei den Damen erst seit der Saison 2004/2005 zugelassen. Modeartikel und Stützen sind jedoch nicht erlaubt, beim Originaltanz der EM 2009 trug die Eistänzerin Kristin Fraser jedoch zum ersten Mal eine Brille. Meistens passen die Kostüme der Frauen zu denen der Männer. Im neuen Wertungsystem fließt die Kostümwahl in die Komponenten mit ein. Geschichte der Kostümentwicklung In der Geschichte des Eislaufs hat sich seit seiner Geburt als Sport in der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts vieles geändert: die Methode des Beurteilens, die Regeln, die Organisation, der Wettbewerbaufbau, die Techniken, die Materialien und die Kostüme. Aber es gibt einen Aspekt, der im Laufe der Zeit derselbe geblieben ist: Die Kostüme sind immer der Mode, den Mustern, Materialien und Farben der Zeit gefolgt. Als Eiskunstlauf als ein Sport im modernen Sinne entstanden ist, existierten Kostüme als solche nicht: Die Eiskunstläufer trugen ihre tägliche Kleidung: Männer wurden in Hose und Jacke gekleidet und die Frauen trugen lange Röcke bis zu den Knöcheln. Gilbert Fuchs, der erste Weltmeister, führte Leggins ein, die heute für Herren nicht mehr erlaubt sind. Es war Sonja Henie, die norwegische Meisterin, die zehn Weltmeistertitel und drei olympische Titel gewann und fraglos die Diva des Eiskunstlaufs zwischen 1924 und 1936 war, die die größte Neuheit, den kurzen Rock auf der Eisbahn bei den Olympischen Spielen von 1924 vorstellte. Von da an wurde sie von anderen Eiskunstläuferinnen nachgeahmt, die anfingen, kurze Röcke und anschmiegsamere Kostüme zu tragen, die ihre Bewegungen nicht behinderten, wenn sie schwierige Figuren ausführten. Die Entwicklung des Eiskunstlaufens in den folgenden Dekaden fügte größere technische Schwierigkeiten hinzu: Einfache Sprünge wurden zu zwei- und dreifachen, und es gab eine größere Verfeinerung in der Auffassung der Programme, die jetzt reale Geschichten erzählten. Diese Entwicklung beeinflusste auch die Kostüme, sie wurden zu einem Bestandteil des Wettbewerbes, eins der Hauptelemente der künstlerischen Programmgestaltung zusammen mit der Musik und dem gewählten Thema. * In den 1970er und 1980er Jahren waren kurze Röcke und Hose mit Schlag modern. Die Kostüme hatten nüchterne Farben ohne Farbtöne und ohne bestimmte Muster. * In den 1980er und 1990er Jahren andererseits wurden die Kostüme mit Flitter besetzt. Populär waren helle und warme Farben, die Muster wurden deutlicher. Hosen waren gerade geschnitten und die Röcke waren vorne kürzer und an der Rückseite länger. Schmucksachen anstatt Flitter, längere Röcke, schwindelerregende Dekolletees, der Gebrauch von Falsch-Nacktheits-Stoffen ist immer noch sehr verbreitet. Schmucksachen werden sogar von den Männern benutzt und ihre Hemden sind geöffnet. Heutzutage gibt es die Tendenz, die Athleten auch durch ihre Kostüme so sinnlich wie möglich darzustellen. Aber die Hauptsache ist, das Thema des Programms aufzufangen und zum Leben zu bringen, nicht nur durch die Musik und durch das Tanzen, aber auch durch die Kostüme. Die Athleten werden zur Hauptfigur und ihr Eindruck wird in jedermanns Gedächtnis eingeprägt. Kostüme sind auf jeden Fall im Eiskunstlauf immens wichtig. Er ist nicht nur ein Sport, sondern auch eine Kunstform. Die Kleidung ist das erste, was der Zuschauer wahrnimmt und was im Gedächtnis haften bleibt. Technologie Vom Gesichtspunkt der Technikentwicklung ist Eiskunstlauf vermutlich die konservativste Eisdisziplin. Vorschuhe und Polsterung der Schlittschuhe sind stets aus Naturleder gefertigt, mit Versteifungen in den am meisten vom Druck betroffenen Fußbereichen. Das Ziel ist die Gewährleistung des bestmöglichen Gefühls, und es ist kein Zufall, dass während der letzten Jahre Innensohlen aus wärmeverteilenden Materialien verwendet worden sind, die sich den Füßen ganz anpassen können. Die äußeren Sohlen sind normalerweise aus mehrschichtigem Leder. Elemente thumb|Eiskunstlauf-Figur 1965 (Elfi Kolodzey, Michael Pürst) Hauptartikel: Eiskunstlaufelemente Wie schon oben genannt wurde, ist Eiskunstlauf die kunstvolle Ausführung von Sprüngen, Pirouetten und Schritten. Zu den Sprüngen zählen der Dreiersprung, Salchow, Toeloop, Rittberger, Flip, Lutz und Axel, die einfach, doppelt, dreifach und teilweise sogar vierfach gesprungen werden, sowie die so genannten Verbindungssprünge Spreizsprung, Euler (auch Thoren), Oppacher, Walley und Jet Button. Ein fünffacher Sprung wurde bisher noch nicht gesprungen. Weitere bekannte Figuren im Einzel- und Paarlaufen sind die Biellmann-Pirouette, die Todesspirale und die geworfenen Sprünge, die man auch doppelt, dreifach, oder vierfach springen kann. Die Eiskunstläuferin Surya Bonaly war und ist bis heute die einzige Frau, die einen einbeinig gelandeten Rückwärtssalto auf dem Eis schaffte. Lehrbücher und Methodiken * Das erste Eislaufhandbuch erschien 1772 in London. Der Leutnant Robert Jones von der Royal Artillery beschrieb in seiner „A treatise on skating“ (Abhandlung über das Eislaufen) verschiedene Figuren wie Kreise und Achten und gibt eine Anleitung, wie man eine Wende von der Außenkante auf die Innenkante und andersherum machen soll. Das hing mit einem neuen Schlittschuhtyp zusammen, der einen Lauf vorwärts, rückwärts auf der Außen- oder Innenkante ermöglichte. Das Handbuch ist nur für Männer bestimmt, denn Frauen sah man auf dem Eis nur selten. Frauen war es damals schlichtweg verboten, zum Spaß Eis zu glitschen, was Jones nicht nachvollziehen konnte, er sah gar keinen Grund, warum die Frauen von diesem Vergnügen ausgeschlossen werden sollten. * Ein weiteres Eislaufhandbuch wurde 1790 unter dem Titel „Über das Schlittschuhlaufen“ in Leipzig herausgegeben. * Auf verschiedene Richtungen der Eislaufentwicklung deutet auch das Buch des Franzosen Jean Garcin hin, das 1813 unter dem Namen „Ein echter Schlittschuhläufer“ („Le vrai patineur ou les principes sur l’art de patiner avec grâce“), herausgegeben wurde. Manche Zeitgenossen sagten, er sei ein besserer Schlittschuhläufer als Schriftsteller gewesen. Seine Figuren hatten Namen aus der antiken Mythologie. Zum Beispiel: bei einer Figur namens „Die schöne Narzisse“ sollte man einen seligen Gesichtsausdruck zeigen und bei dem einwärts-rückwärts Halbkreis ohne den Fußwechsel, mit einem anderen Ausdruck den Laufrichtungswechsel andeuten. Anderseits hatte er recht moderne Ansichten: Er warf den Schlittschuhläufern einen Eleganzmangel vor und legte einen großen Wert auf die ästhetische Seite der Figurendurchführung. * Das erste systematische Lehrbuch wurde 1881 in Wien unter dem Titel „Spuren auf dem Eise“ herausgegeben. Ihr Autoren waren Haines Schüler – Dr. Körper, Wirth und Diamantidi. Aus diesem Lehrbuch wurde die erste Wettkampfordnung abgeleitet, der sog. Regulativ, die dann später die ISU übernahm, und so sind die Regeln entstanden, die mit zahlreichen Änderungen bis heute gelten. Während für Einzellauf viele Lehrbücher geschrieben wurden, wurde der Paarlauf ganz vernachlässigt. Geringere Erwähnungen in herkömmlichen Handbüchern kann man nicht einmal als oberflächliche Anleitung betrachten, umso weniger als ein System. Eine einzige Ausnahme ist das amerikanische Handbuch des englischstämmigen Trainerpaar Dench-Stewart „Pair skating and Dancing on Ice“ aus dem Jahr 1943, das eine wirkliche Paarlaufmethodik ist, nicht aber Methodik für Eistanz in heutigem Wettkampfsinne. Siehe auch * Liste der Olympiasieger im Eiskunstlauf * Eiskunstlauf-Weltmeisterschaft listet alle Medaillengewinner bei Weltmeisterschaften im Eiskunstlaufen * Eiskunstlauf-Europameisterschaft listet alle Medaillengewinner bei Europameisterschaften im Eiskunstlaufen * Eiskunstlaufelemente * Synchroneiskunstlauf * Sprünge im Eiskunstlauf * Grand-Prix-Finale * Skate America * Skate Canada * Cup of China * Trophée Eric Bompard * NHK Trophy * Cup of Russia * Pirouette (Magazin), internationale Zeitschrift für Eiskunstlauf Weblinks Kategorie:Eiskunstlauf Kategorie:Wintersportart Kategorie:Olympische Sportart ang:Lēoðlic scātung az:Fiqurlu konkisürmə da:Kunstskøjteløb en:Figure skating es:Patinaje artístico sobre hielo fy:Keunstriden it:Pattinaggio di figura ja:フィギュアスケート ru:Фигурное катание sh:Umetničko klizanje sq:Patinazhi }}